Dunia Kue Berdarah
by anaracchi
Summary: AU / Apa jadinya jika kita terdampar di sebuah dunia dengan beraneka ragam kue? Namun dengan mimpi burukmu yang menjadi kenyataan di sana. / BAD SUMMARY / WARNING: Gore inside! Ending mengecewakan / Mind to RnR minna?


Hah, aku gak mau ngomong apa-apa untuk sekarang. Aku _speechless _sama fic ini yang sungguh _absurd_.

* * *

**KAMICHAMA KARIN CHU © KOGE DONBO**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasanya. Semuanya yang hidup di alam ini menjalankan kesehariannya dengan tentram dan damai. Tidak. Maksudku, hampir semuanya kecuali…

"Karin! Sudah kubilang! Kau jangan berlarian di tangga! Kini, kau tahu kan akibatnya?!" seru seseorang dengan suara bariton yang khas tatkala terdengar suara _gedebuk _yang sangat keras dari dalam rumah kediaman Kujo.

"Sudahlah, Kazune-_kun_. Aku yakin Hanazono-_san_ tidak berlarian untuk bermain-main. Pasti dia sedang tergesa, makanya ia berlari," kata seorang pemuda berambut karamel yang panjangnya sebahu dan memiliki kedua bola mata dengan warna yang berbeda, bermaksud untuk meleraikan perdebatan kedua sahabatnya ini. Karin yang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah pun mengangguk menyetujui. Kazune hanya menghela napas singkat—

"Dengar ya, Karin. Kalau sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" —dan setelah itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Michi di ruang tengah.

Michiru mengendikkan bahunya, setelah itu dia menatap Karin dan nyengir lebar. "Kau tahu, Hanazono-_san_? Kazune-_kun _itu sangat peduli dan khawatir padamu. Dan dia melampiaskan kekhawatirannya dengan cara yang kurang halus seperti itu," ujarnya.

"Huh? Peduli bagaimana maksudmu? Dia menyebalkan!" kilah Karin sembari membuang mukanya dan menatap ke arah lain. Namun wajahnya berkata lain, dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya sebagai bukti.

"Dan lagi, itu bukan cara yang kurang halus! Namun cara yang sangat sangat tidak halus!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku pulang!" sahut seseorang dari pintu luar dan membuat Karin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Michi pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Karin. Di sana, berdirilah dua orang gadis manis dengan penampilan yang berbeda dan berjalan menghampiri Karin dan Michiru.

"Karin-_chan_? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau sedang menahan sakit." kata gadis berambut _indigo _penyuka serangga ini, Kujo Himeka. Gadis beririskan mata cokelat itu berjalan menghampiri Karin.

"Dia memang sedang menahan rasa sakit setelah jatuh dari tangga dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan. Benarkan kan, Hanazono-_san_?" goda Michi, Karin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melengos untuk yang kedua kalinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Aaa, Kazune-_nii _pasti memarahimu," tebak Kazusa sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah insiden Karin yang jatuh dari tangga.

"Jangan bahas itu!" seru Karin yang kelihatannya sudah muak membahas kejadian itu. Kazusa yang melihat semburat merah di pipi Karin mendapatkan ide jahil yang sempat terlintas di benaknya.

"Ah, Michi! Tolong ceritakan kronologis kejadiannya!" pinta Kazusa menggunakan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Karin yang berniat untuk memprotes pun mengurungkan niatnya dikarenakan niatnya sudah goyah duluan setelah melihat _puppy eyes _milik Kazusa.

Michi menyeringai setelah melirik Karin. "Oke, jadi… begini,"

Himeka yang duduk di sebelah Karin pun ikut memanas-manasi sahabatnya yang sudah memerah menahan malu. Tak ada yang sadar kalau di sana, ada seseorang dengan memakai jubah warna hitam. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung jubahnya.

Sosok itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat didefinisikan artinya.

"Karin, aku merindukanmu,"

XXOXX

"Karin! Kau dapat nilai nol lagi, kan?!" seru Kazune dengan suaranya yang dapat membuat gendang telingamu rusak jika mendengarnya. Contohnya saja Karin, gadis berambut _brunette _itu yang kini berdiri terpojok menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kazune-_kun_?" balas Karin. Sementara Michi, Kazusa, dan Himeka hanya bisa diam menonton pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu—dan saudara mereka. Ingin mencoba meleraikan namun keberanian mereka ciut seketika saat melihat iris biru safirnya Kazune yang menatap sampai menusuk.

"Aku kan sudah mengajarimu berulang kali! Masa soal seperti ini saja tidak bisa sih?!" tanya Kazune sambil meremas kertas ulangan Karin. Sebegitu marahnyakah Kazune?

"Yang penting aku kan sudah berusaha, Kazune-_kun_!" balas Karin. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa tahan dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk Kazune. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong tubuh Kazune dan berlari ke luar rumah. Kazusa yang melihatnya pun berniat untuk mengejarnya namun,

"Jangan. Biarkan dia sendiri," suara Kazune membuat Kazusa mengurungkan niatnya. Kazune melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Himeka dan Michi yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Serta Kazusa yang menatap sendu pintu depan rumah yang terbuka lebar.

"Karin-_chan_, Kazune-_chan_…" gumam Himeka pelan.

Karin terus berlari dengan menutup kedua bola mata zamrudnya yang kini sembab akibat air mata. Entahlah, ia tahu ia dan Kazune hanya sebatas sahabat. Namun rasa sakit yang dialaminya di dalam hati membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Hei kau," suara itu membuat Karin menghentikan langkahnya. Iris _emerald_-nya yang sudah sembab pun melihat ke sekitarnya. _Ah, mungkin suara itu tidak ditunjukkan kepadanya_.

Karin pun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan hati. "Ya, kau. Tentu saja." namun suara itu membuatnya lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Karin memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Karin menatap lurus iris _ruby _milik gadis di hadapannya ini. Gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Rika Karasuma. Masa kau lupa sih?" kata gadis yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Rika Karasuma. Gadis yang diikat_ twintail _di bawah itu masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya. Karin heran dibuatnya. _Sejak kapan aku mengenal orang yang bernama Rika Karasuma?_

"Kau Karin Hanazono, kan?" tebak Rika. Karin yang tambah heran dibuatnya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tuh kan! Aku benar! Kita kan teman TK dulu! Tak heran jika kau melupakanku. Kita kan sudah kelas delapan sekarang," kata Rika kegirangan sambil memeluk Karin. _Benar juga, aku kan sudah kelas delapan dan dulu aku tidak tinggal di Tokyo. Dan aku juga sudah tidak mengontak teman-teman semasa TK-ku_. pikir Karin.

"Ya…" balas Karin.

XXOXX

"Keliatannya kamu lagi sedih. Kenapa? Cerita dong," kata Rika. Kini, ia dan Karin sedang duduk di kursi taman terdekat setelah kejadian 'pertemuan teman lama'.

"Ah, enggak apa-apa kok. Cuma masalah nilai saja," jawab Karin. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau Karin bilang karena dirinya dibentak oleh Kazune?

"Ah, masa. Gak percaya aku. Cerita saja, kita kan teman lama!" kata Rika sambil menunjukkan seulas senyuman manisnya. Karin yang melihat wajah Rika yang sepertinya cocok untuk mendengar curahannya, pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya sejak tadi pagi hingga siang ini. (baca: sejak insiden jatuh dari tangga)

"Oh. Karin. Apa kau mau, jika kau berada di dunia di mana semua keinginanmu menjadi kenyataan?" tanya Rika kali ini dengan tampang serius dan lebih meyakinkan. Karin sedikit tersentak karena bingung kenapa gadis di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal seperti itu, juga dengan wajah yang serius.

Karin berpikir sejenak, pertanyaan yang memiliki jawaban yang sangat sederhana. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Ya, aku mau." kata Karin. Dan setelah itu, yang ia ingat adalah sebuah senyuman—tidak, namun seringaian Rika. Setelah itu sebuah cahaya yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi tubuhnya dan menyerapnya.

* * *

Karin membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit dirasakannya di kepala, seperti telah membentur sesuatu. Di depannya, kini bukanlah lagi pepohonan di taman, di belakangnya kini bukanlah lagi jalanan. Namun semuanya kue. Dengan bermacam-macam jenisnya, ada yang _brownies_, ada juga yang _strawberry cheese cake_, dan lain-lain yang berukuran sangat besar.

"Karin…?" tanya Rika dan membuat Karin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Rika, ini di mana?" tanya Karin mengedarkan pandangannya, heran. Dilihatnya Rika, pun melakukan hal yang sama, ditambah dengan wajah cemas yang diekspresikan oleh mimik wajah Rika membuat Karin yakin kalau ia (dan Rika) masuk ke tempat ini bukan karena ulah Rika.

"Ya sudahlah, kita cari jalan ke luarnya," ujar Karin dan Rika mengangguk menyetujui. Baru saja Karin melangkah satu kali, ia terlihat menginjak sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" gumam Karin sedikit jijik dengan apa yang diinjaknya. Sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah menyala.

"Kalau di sini banyak kue, pasti cairan yang kau injak itu adalah selai stoberi," tebak Rika dengan pose berpikir. Karin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Karin pun berjongkok untuk memperhatikan 'selai' tersebut.

Baunya…

Bau amis.

Tidak, ini bukan selai stoberi!

Ini adalah… darah!

"Rika—" ucapan Karin terpotong tatkala melihat Rika yang kini dikelilingi oleh bayangan-bayangan hitam, dengan seringaian yang terpampang jelas di paras cantiknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Hanazono Karin. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi nanti. Dan semoga kau menikmati _dunia kue berdarah _ini!" itulah kata-kata terakhir Rika sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dimakan bayangan dan meninggalkan Karin yang masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

* * *

**DUNIA KUE BERDARAH**

* * *

Karin berjalan dengan wajah yang menahan mual. Sungguh, semua _selai stroberi _di sini adalah darah. Dan bau amis yang menyengat masuk ke dalam hidung membuatnya tidak bisa tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Di mana jalan ke luarnya?

Kazune.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang pucat itu.

Bulir-bulir air mata pun mulai membanjiri wajahnya, lagi. Untuk hari ini, kali ini adalah tangisnya yang kedua kali.

Kenapa ia begitu bodohnya mempercayai seorang gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman TK-nya?

Dan menceritakan semua kejadian pada orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya?

"Karin! Mau ke mana kamu?!" seru seorang pria dengan suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Karin dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata indahnya membelalak karena seorang pria yang sangat dikenalinya berdiri di sana. Karin ingin berlari dan memeluknya. Ayahnya, sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil.

_"__Oh. Karin. Apa kau mau, jika kau berada di dunia di mana semua keinginanmu menjadi kenyataan?"_

Mungkinkah ini… yang dimaksud oleh Rika? Keinginannya bertemu dengan Ayahanda yang telah lama dirindukannya…

"Mau main ke rumah Rika-_chan_!" suara seorang anak perempuan membuyarkan lamunannya. Karin sekarang sudah tidak ada di tempat penuh kue berdarah itu lagi, namun dia di ruang tengah tempat Ayahnya dan _seorang anak perempuan _itu berada.

Rumah yang familiar.

Ini kan…

Rumahnya yang dulu?!

"Mau apa? Tidak boleh! Belajar sana!" seru Ayahnya dengan gerakan tangan yang menyuruh gadis berambut _brunette _itu belajar di kamarnya. Karin baru tahu sekarang, kalau gadis kecil itu adalah dirinya… saat masih TK.

"Kenapa Ayah melarangku bermain?! Aku juga ingin mempunyai teman!" seru Karin kecil sambil berlari ke arah dapur. Ayahnya yang tidak merasa heran mengapa anaknya berlari ke arah dapur pun mengikutinya.

"Karin—"

CRASH!

Mata hijau _emerald_ Karin membulat tak percaya menyaksikan apa yang berada di depannya. Gadis kecil itu tertawa laknat saat melihat tubuh ayahnya yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan kepalanya yang terpenggal. Darah membanjiri seluruh ruangan.

Tidak, ini salah!

Ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung!

Karin lalu jatuh terduduk. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya setelah menyaksikan untaian kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Liquid bening lagi-lagi menerobos keluar dan membanjiri pipinya.

Ia ingin keluar dari sini!

Ia ingin lari dari sini!

Ia ingin melupakan kejadian saat ini!

"Kazune-_kun_…"

"Karin!" seruan itu. Suara bariton itu. Itulah suara khas Kazune!

Ingin menatapnya namun kejadian tadi menghalanginya. Dia terlalu takut mendengar suara-suara yang dikenalinya, memanggilnya. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya pun membuat Karin menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" tanya suara itu, Karin tak menggubrisnya dan tetap pada posisinya sekarang.

"Hei, Karin. Ini sungguh aku, Kazune." suara itu kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Karin dapat mendengar suara napas yang terengah, dan gadis itu dapat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang menyentuh pundaknya.

Karin memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah rupawan Kazune yang menatapnya cemas.

"Kazune-_kun_, _yokatta_!" seru Karin sambil menabrakkan dirinya ke dada Kazune yang membuatnya terkejut, namun lama-kelamaan Kazune pun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Karin dan membiarkannya menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Karin sadar, yang dimaksud Rika adalah… _semua mimpi burukmu akan menjadi kenyataan di sini_.

"Hoi! Kalian!" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sangat asing bagi Kazune dan Karin. Merasa panggilan itu ditunjukkan kepada mereka, Karin dan Kazune pun menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hah… hah… kalian tahu kan ini adalah mimpi buruk! Dan kalian masih bermesraan!" seru pemuda itu dan membuat Kazune menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya.

"Whoa! Santai saja, _Bro_. Memangnya kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan gaya narsisnya dan (sok) terkenal.

"Tidak." jawab Kazune singkat dan membuat pemuda itu pun pundung.

Di mata Karin, pemuda itu adalah orang yang aneh.

"Oke, oke. Namaku, Jin Kuga. Seorang idola terkenal se-Jepang dan kini sudah _go international!_" kata pemuda itu, Jin, dengan gayanya yang (sok) keren di mata Karin. Kazune menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Wah, ternyata, di mimpi buruk ini ada seorang malaikat yang sungguh cantik." ujar Jin sambil mendekati Karin dengan tangan kanannya yang mencoba membelai rambut Karin. Namun gerakannya terhenti akibat tangan Kazune yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Jangan kau sentuh sahabatku." ujar Kazune disertai tatapan tajam nan menusuknya.

"Sahabat? Oke hanya sahabat. Sayangnya dewi akan jatuh ke dalam dekapanku," balas Jin dengan seringaiannya.

"Tidak akan." balas Kazune datar. Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara seorang pemuda jenius dan seorang idola papan atas. Sementara Karin yang dilupakan pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop _di tempat.

Masih sempat-sempatnya mereka berkelahi di tempat seperti ini dan saat keadaan seperti ini.

"Gimana caranya lari dari tempat ini ya?" gumam Karin dengan pose berpikir, jari telunjuk disimpan di dagu. Kazune dan Jin yang ternyata mendengarnya pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan menatap Karin.

"Maksud dewi?" tanya Jin tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja maksudnya cara agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini bodoh!" sahut Kazune.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, cowok cantik?" balas Jin tak mau kalah.

"Oh ayolah. Jangan bertengkar di saat seperti ini," lerai Karin dan membuat Jin diam. Kazune pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jin.

"Nah. Sekarang, gimana caranya biar kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Karin dan membuat Kazune _sweatdrop_. Baru saja Kazune berpikir kalau Karin akan memecahkan masalahnya, ternyata pada akhirnya pun tetap bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja caranya adalah: cara kita masuk ke sini." gumam Jin dengan pose berpikir. Dalam hati, Kazune mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan Jin itu memang serupa dengan apa yang ada di pikirkannya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Karin. Kazune benar-benar tidak tahu, _seberapa lemotnya sih, sahabatnya ini?_

"Jadi. Cara kita masuk itu adalah cara kita keluar. Sama halnya seperti kita masuk-keluar rumah. Ngerti?" kali ini, Kazune-lah yang menjelaskan dan Karin mengangguk sok-mengerti.

"Tadi, aku ke sini karena seseorang bernama Rika Karasuma mengaku kalau dia adalah teman kecilku. Dan saat dia bertanya 'maukah kamu dengan dunia di mana apa yang kamu harapkan terkabul?'. Dan aku mengiyakannya. Setelah itu aku ke sini dan dia menghilang setelah bayangan hitam mengelilingi dirinya, dengan sebuah seringaian…" jelas Karin menceritakan apa yang dialaminya.

Rika Karasuma…

"Entah kenapa aku merasa dia benar-benar temanku," gumam Karin dengan suara yang pelan juga diiringi oleh helaan napas. Jin yang sempat mendengarnya pun bertanya,

"Dewi, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jin dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Karin.

Lupakan. Dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan.

"Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mencari Himeka, Kazusa, dan Nishikiori." kata Kazune sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Hei, memangnya mereka ada di sini?" seru Karin sambil menyusul Kazune. Jin yang ditinggalkan hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aku tak yakin. Tapi instingku mengatakan kalau mereka ada di sini," jawab Kazune. Walau ragu setelah mendengar jawaban Kazune yang kurang akurat, Karin tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

_"_Hiks… hiks…" tiba-tiba saja suara seorang gadis yang menangis terdengar oleh ketiganya dan membuat mereka menghentikan langkah mereka demi mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus pergi?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Iris _emerald _Karin menangkap seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahunan yang sedang menangis. Gadis itu memiliki surai-surai berwarna cokelat tua.

Karin lalu menyenggol siku Kazune dan Jin agar melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku ingin… semua yang kuharapkan menjadi kenyataan," kata gadis itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Mata _ruby_-nya yang sembab menatap Karin yang masih terpaku.

_Gadis itu…_

_Rika?_

"Karin! Cepat lari!" seruan Kazune membuyarkan lamunannya. Karin merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik oleh tangan kekar Kazune. Jin pun berlari di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu!" seru gadis itu. Karin menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap gadis itu mengejar mereka dengan membawa dua bilah pisau di kedua tangannya. Karin mempercepat larinya. Ia tahu, kalau gadis itu mengincarnya.

"TUNGGU!" gadis itu berseru lagi. Kazune melepaskan tangannya yang menarik lengan Karin. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah anak panah berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu segera melemparkan anak panahnya. Dengan api yang menyelimuti anak panah itu, menancap tepat di kening anak perempuan itu, hingga menembus melewati belakang kepalanya.

SPLASH!

Darah segar memuncrat ke segala arah dan gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping. Menyisakan dua bilah pisau yang masih utuh dan tajam. Kazune menghampiri pisau-pisau tersebut dan melemparkannya satu ke arah Jin—yang langsung ditangkapnya.

"Apa—"

"Kalau kau lelaki, kau harus mau membawa pisau itu, setidaknya untuk melindungi yang lain jikalau terjadi sesuatu lagi. Jangan-jangan kau takut, Kuga." kata Kazune datar sambil menghampiri Karin. Jin yang mendengarnya menyeringai lebar dengan pisau yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari genggamannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Jika itu demi dewi, aku tak akan takut," kata Jin mengejar Kazune dan Karin.

"Kazune-_kun_, darimana kau dapatkan anak panah itu? Dan, Jin. Kenapa pisau yang kau terima dari Kazune-_kun _tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari genggamanmu?" tanya Karin keheranan akan apa yang terjadi sejak tadi. Sangat sulit untuk dimengerti oleh otaknya yang pas-pasan.

"Ah, nanti saja ceritanya," kata Jin sambil nyengir, sementara Kazune hanya diam saja.

"Hei! Kalian!" suara khas yang sangat dikenali ketiganya berseru dan membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berambut karamel melambaikan tangannya, di sampingnya berdiri dua orang gadis dengan keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Entah karena berlari, atau…

"Karin-_chan_! Aku takut!" seru Himeka sambil menghampiri Karin. Yah, ternyata Himeka, Michi, dan Kazusa mengalami 'kejadian' serupa seperti yang dialami Karin.

"Ckck, Nishikiori, tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini, di tempat ini." ujar Jin sambil meninju bahu Michi main-main.

"Kuga, Nishikiori, kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kazune sambil berusaha menenangkan Kazusa yang ternyata masih syok.

"Yahaha. Aku pernah menyelamatkannya dari para _paparazzi_-nya dulu," kata Michi sambil bernostalgia.

"Aku berhutang padamu, _Bro_." balas Jin.

"Tidak tidak. Aku ikhlas menolong kok,"

"_Are_? Berarti Jin beneran artis, ya?" tanya Karin dengan wajah polosnya. Alhasil, Jin pun pundung dengan menggumamkan kata, "Dewi kejam,"

"Sudah sudah. Jangan bahas hal yang tidak penting. Sekarang, bahas caranya supaya kita bisa keluar," kata Kazune yang langsung mengingatkan Karin terhadap sesuatu.

"Ah iya, Kazune-_kun_. Pertanyaanku tadi belum kaujawab," kata Karin. Kazune yang sebenarnya belum merangkai kata-kata yang tepat agar dapat dimengerti Karin hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Himeka polos sambil menatap seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Err, aku tidak yakin. Lebih baik kita tidak berada di sini…" jawab Kazusa pelan sambil mundur satu langkah.

Di sebelah pria itu munculah seorang pria dengan bercak darah di bajunya. Karin dengan yang lainnya mencuri dengar dan bersembunyi di balik kue yang cukup besar.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhnya," kata pria dengan bercak darah di bajunya. Pria yang memiliki rambut hitam pekat itu mendengus sembari membidik orang di sebelahnya dengan pistol pada genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak becus."

DOR!

Belum sempat si orang tersebut menghindar, pria itu sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan sebuah peluru dengan cepat melesat ke mata sebelah kirinya. Matanya langsung hancur dengan darah yang bercucuran. Kazusa langsung menutup mulutnya tatkala merasakan sebuah gelojak di perutnya.

"Keren…" gumam Michi dengan matanya yang berbinar seperti sedang menonton film _action_. Himeka yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya pun _sweatdrop _dibuatnya.

"Nishikiori, kalau kau memang sedang menonton film boleh saja kau bilang keren. Tapi masalahnya sekarang kita sedang berada di dalam 'film' itu. Seriuslah," kata Kazune panjang lebar.

Michi mengangguk sok-serius. "Oke."

"Kazune-_kun_!" sentak Karin yang membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis yang kini sudah hampir menginjak umurnya yang ke empat belas menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal.

"Apa jawabanmu?" dua kata yang dilontarkan Karin sanggup membuat Kazune menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Kuga?" tanya Kazune (yang malas bicara banyak) sambil memincingkan matanya ke arah Jin.

"Kau tak tahu ya, eh? Dasar cowok cantik." ejek Jin, namun Kazune tak menanggapinya. "Jadi gini, di sini itu semua mimpi burukmu akan menjadi kenyataan. Namun di sisi lain juga apa yang kita inginkan akan terkabul—seperti yang Kujo lakukan tadi. Biar pun hanya anak panah sih," jelas Jin dengan nada menyindir pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lebih bagus saja, Kazune-_chan_? Seperti _bazooka _atau apalah itu." tanya Himeka sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Yaa, jangan berlebihan juga. Yang ada kita sendiri yang kena. Seperti halnya bumerang, mengerti?" jawab Kazune dan dijawab anggukan Himeka. Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang gadis berambut cokelat pucat yang ikal menunduk, poni rambutnya menutupi mata _ruby_-nya, sehingga membuat wajahnya tak dikenali.

"Benarkah itu? Omong kosong." gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil—namun sangat menyakitkan jika kau merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipi kanannya.

"Kau harus merasakan mimpi burukmu dulu." lanjutnya. Iris matanya yang menatap Kazune pun menggerling dan kini bergantian menatap Michi. Matanya menajam, namun terpancar rasa sedih dan sakit hati di dalamnya.

"Michiru, aku mencintaimu…"

* * *

"Ami…" anak laki-laki berambut karamel itu memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada gadis yang sedang bermain dengan boneka-boneka kesayangannya. Si gadis yang merasakan namanya disebut pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"_Doushite no_, Michi-_kun_?" responnya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada boneka-boneka kesayangannya. Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Michi itu hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Michi tiba-tiba. Ami yang baru berusia enam tahunan itu mengernyitkan dahinya, heran.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Michi-_kun_?" tanya Ami lagi.

"Jawab saja."

"Oke. Aku mau menjadi seperti ibuku, dia adalah seorang dokter yang hebat! Dan aku menyayanginya!" jawab Ami dengan menambahkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak ditanyakan. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku cuma mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Ami," jawab Michi dan membuat wajah Ami memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dari mana kau dapatkan kata-kata itu, nak?

"_A-Arigatou_. Aku juga mau menjadi pendampingmu, Michi-_kun_," balas Ami. Ini pula, ngapain juga pakai ikut-ikutan membahas masalah asmara?

"Sungguh?" tanya Michi dengan mata berbinar. Ami tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk yakin.

"Um!"

"Ah, Tuhan memang sangat baik!" seru Michi sembari memeluk Ami dengan erat.

XXOXX

"Michi-_kun_! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" seru Ami sambil menghampiri Michi yang sedang membereskan buku-buku sekolahannya. Michi dan Ami kini telah menginjak usia sepuluh tahun. Dan asal kalian tahu, kalau mereka kini telah menjalin hubungan yang biasa kita sebut sebagai pacaran. Ckck, memang bocah zaman sekarang.

"Ke mana?" tanya Michi setelah dirinya menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Tentu saja ke taman!" seru Ami girang. Michi mengangguk tanda ia setuju. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Hanya Ami-lah yang masih berjalan riang sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu—yang tak terlalu penting menurut Michi. Sedangkan Michi hanya diam dan bergulat dengan pikirannya. Entah mengapa seperti ada firasat buruk yang dirasakannya.

"Michi-_kun_! Lihat, kucingnya manis kan?" tanya Ami yang entah mengapa sudah berjongkok dengan tangannya yang sedang mengelus-elus kucing jalanan.

"Ya, manis." jawab Michi dengan cara bicara yang ramah seperti biasanya.

"Hei, kucing manis. Kenapa pemilikmu tega mem—"

CRASH!

Kedua mata Michi membulat tidak percaya. Kucing manis itu mencakar pergelangan tangan Ami, tepat di nadinya.

Ami meringis kesakitan. Michi mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berusaha mendekati Ami. Namun suara parau Ami menghentikan niatnya, "Jangan."

"Jangan mendekat, Michi-_kun_…" kata Ami sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Namun, kucing itu tetap saja dengan asyiknya merobek-robek perut Ami sehingga organ-organ tubuhnya berceceran ke luar.

Kedua mata Michi yang berbeda warna itu membulat tak percaya. Begitu pun dengan Kazusa, dan yang lainnya. Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka tahu kalau Ami adalah mantan pacarnya Michi yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Sebab mereka sudah bersama sejak kanak-kanak, bukan?

Yang mengejutkan adalah, betapa sadisnya pembunuhan yang jelas-jelas tidak seperti apa yang ada pada kenyataannya.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"__Ami!" Michi yang baru berusia enam tahun itu berlari menghampiri gadis yang sebaya dengannya yang ia panggil dengan nama Ami. Ami yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke arahnya, dan tersenyum manis._

_Saat itu, Michi dapat merasakan kalau pipinya memanas setiap kali melihat senyuman Ami._

_"__Hey, Michi-_kun_, apa yang kau lihat?" seru Ami sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Michi. (dan sukses membuatnya terkejut)_

_"__A-Ah, tidak ada. Hanya merasakan ada yang ketinggalan. Tapi, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," jawab Michi agak gelagapan. _Oh, ayo Michiru! Jadilah dirimu sendiri, _pikirnya._

_"__Oh, kalau begitu baiklah. Oh ya, Michi-_kun_. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, _jaa ne_!" kata Ami sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Michi._

_Dalam hati, Michi mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia masih ingin mengobrol bersama Ami._

_XXOXX_

_Tahun demi tahun berlalu, kini Michi dan Ami sudah menginjak umur sepuluh tahun. Pulang sekolah ini Michi sudah mengajak Ami untuk berdua di taman_—_dengan alasan ingin belajar bersama. Didukung oleh kelasnya Michi dan Ami yang sama._

_"__Michi-_kun_, kau mengerti kan sekarang?" tanya Ami setelah menjelaskan hal-hal yang (pura-pura) Michi tidak ketahui. Sayangnya, Michi tak mendengarkan perkataanmu, Ami. Alih-alih untuk memandangi wajah cantik Ami yang ditimpa sinar matahari sore._

_Ami memiringkan wajahnya pertanda ia bingung, "_Doushite no_, Michi-_kun_? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sering melamun," tanya Ami heran. Michi mengerjapkan matanya tanda ia telah sadar dari lamunannya._

_"__Apa? Tidak kok." kata Michi. Entah apa yang telah merasuki pemuda berusia sepuluh tahun itu, namun kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pundak Ami._

_"__Ami, aku tahu kita masih tergolong anak-anak. Dan memang kita adalah anak-anak. Tapi, yah. Aku tak tahu lagi karena aku… aku menyukaimu, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" kata Michi tegas. Oke, ia bersumpah jikalau ia ditolak, ia tak akan pernah mau hidup untuk esok hari!_

_Sedangkan Ami? Gadis itu tertegun. Michiru Nishikiori yang dikenalnya memang lebih tua satu tahun darinya, namun sifat kekanakan Michi membuat Ami tak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu dapat mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat menyentuh di hati._

_"__Tapi, kita kan masih anak-anak. Dan Ibuku juga bilang kalau aku tidak boleh berpacaran dulu," jawab Ami dengan polosnya. Michi menelan ludahnya._

_"__Apa? Apa yang salah dengan umur kita? Bukankah cinta itu tak memandang usia?" tanya Michi. Oke, Michi. Kau salah menyerap kata-kata itu…_

_Tapi tetap saja, di mata Ami itu adalah pemikiran yang dewasa dan di mata pemirsa adalah pemikiran yang konyol karena kalimat itu tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak kecil._

_"__Aku juga menyukai Michi-_kun_." jawab Ami pada akhirnya dan sukses membuat Michi melompat saking senangnya._

_"_Bingo!_" serunya sambil meninju kepalan tangannya ke langit. Sementara Ami hanya tertawa kecil, ternyata sifatnya tidak berubah ya…_

_XXOXX_

_Sudah dua tahun Michi dan Ami menjalin hubungan yang sering disebut sebagai pacaran. Dengan teman-teman mereka yang seratus persen mendukung hubungan mereka._

_"_Ara_… hari ini kalian akan kencan lagi, ya?" goda Karin dengan seringai yang tersungging jelas di wajahnya. Sementara yang digoda_—_Ami_—_hanya bisa salah tingkah dengan rona merah yang jelas menjalar di pipi porselennya._

_"__A-Apaan sih? Kan masih 'akan', jadi belum pasti, ya!" balas Ami berusaha untuk membuat alasan agar Karin tak terus-menerus menggodanya._

_"__Sungguh? Menurutku, Michi pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara agar kalian tetap berkencan untuk hari ini. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari jadi kalian yang ke-dua tahun, eh?" goda Karin (lagi). "Pajak _anniv _dong!" _

_Sungguh, jika saja ada seorang yang lebih tua dari mereka, orang itu pasti akan _speechless_!_

_"__Sudah sudah. Nanti kekasihnya marah loh!" kata Kazusa yang duduk di belakang mereka berdua. Dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuan wajahnya._

_"__Nah, tapi Michi itu orangnya tidak pernah marah_—_dan memang sepertinya pemuda itu tidak punya emosi untuk marah," balas Karin dan _sweatdrop _sendiri setelah mengatakan kalimatnya yang terakhir._

_Kazusa menggeleng, "Ckck, pepatah mengatakan, 'jangan remehkan kemarahan orang sabar', ya." katanya dengan seringai yang semakin melebar di wajah khasnya dengan Kazune._

_"__Oh, ya? Tapi, apa itu akan berlaku pada Michi, eh?" tanya Karin lagi dengan sesekali memincingkan iris zamrudnya ke arah Ami._

_"__Pffft," Kazusa menahan tawanya. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya nanti, namun dengan wajah Ami yang sudah memerah tapi masih gengsi untuk melawan. "Mana mungkin Michi tidak marah jika hal ini menyangkut dengan kekasih tersayangnya~"_

_Jawaban dari Kazusa sukses membuat wajah Karin memerah. Bukan menahan malu seperti Ami, namun menahan tawa yang bisa meledak kapan saja._

_"__Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Nah, Ami. Berhubung jam sekolah telah usai, ayo pergi!" kata Michi yang langsung menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Ami._

_"_H-Hai_," balas Ami sambil mengikuti Michi. Sementara Karin dan Kazusa yang ditinggalkan, tertawa keras setelah dua sejoli itu ke luar dari kelas mereka._

_"__Kalian ini ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Michi penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Tangan kirinya yang berkulit tan itu ia tautkan dengan tangan kanan Ami._

_"__Mereka menggodaku habis-habisan, kau tahu? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu hari ini aku kencan," tanya Ami sembari meratapi nasibnya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Michi tersentak seperti habis tersambar oleh petir._

_"__A-Ah, soal itu…" Michi tergagap. "Sebenarnya saat tadi malam aku meneleponmu, Karin, Kazusa, dan yang lainnya sedang asyik berada di kamar Himeka. Kau taulah Himeka kamarnya berada tepat di sebelahku, maka dari itu mereka mencuri dengar."_

_Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Michi itu membuat Ami _sweatdrop_. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat dari kepalanya._

_"__A-Aduh," ringisnya sambil memegangi kepalanya itu._

_"__Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Michi yang kini juga ikut panik dan cemas bukan main. Terutama saat melihat Ami yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dan disusul dengan batuk berdarah._

_"__Argh… mungkin ini sudah saatnya," kata Ami dengan suara parau. Untunglah, saat ini mereka berada di tempat yang sepi, sehingga takkan ada orang yang menonton kejadian ini_—_menurut Ami. _

_"__Maafkan aku, Michi-_kun_. Aku merahasiakan ini darimu…" ujarnya sambil menarik lembut wajah Michi dan merasakan benturan lembut dari bibir keduanya. Yah, ciuman pertama mereka sekaligus ciuman terakhir dari Ami._

_"__Tapi… terimakasih," lanjutnya. Dan detik itu juga, Michi untuk kedua kalinya. Menangis dan siap untuk mati, sama seperti dia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Saat itu, Michi baru menyadari kalau Ami memiliki kanker otak, namun gadis itu menolak untuk berobat._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Michiru menunduk. Membiarkan surai-surai karamelnya menutupi wajahnya. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, sungguh ia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan kejadian ini.

Ia benci dengan orang yang sudah membuat 'Ami tiruan'.

"Michi…" gumam Karin pelan, sangat pelan malah.

"Nishikiori," gumam Jin manakala merasakan aura berbeda yang menguar dari tubuh Michi.

XING!

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pedang muncul di genggaman tangan Michi. Membuat Himeka yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya mundur satu langkah, takut akan Michi yang seperti ini.

"Ayo pergi. Kita cari si Karasuma itu," kata Michi sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Mengapa Michi tahu tentang Karasuma?" tanya Karin dan Jin bersamaan.

"Ah, dia diajak oleh Karasuma Kirika—itu loh, wakil ketua OSIS sekolah kita. Tak tahunya kita malah terdampar di sini," kata Kazusa sambil berjalan mengikuti Michi. Jujur saja, saat kejadian itu berlangsung, Kazusa tiba-tiba mengenang masa-masa bermainnya dengan Ami. Dan itu memilukan…

"Aku diajak oleh Karasuma Kirio," kata Jin dan Kazune berbarengan.

"Ya, jodoh." kata Karin dengan cengiran yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Sukses membuat Jin dan Kazune berjauhan dengan jarak bebeberapa meter.

"Serangga…" ucap Himeka tiba-tiba. Kazune yang mendengarnya langsung memosisikan diri siaga. Sementara Michi yang berjalan paling depan pun berhenti melangkah.

"_Doushite no_?" tanya Kazusa yang cuek-cuek saja dengan Himeka yang mengejar-ngejar serangga.

"Bukankah aneh? Tidak mungkin di sini ada serangga, kan?" tanya Michi. Karin yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Benar juga.

"Himeka, lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat," kata Kazune. Namun sayang, Kazune. Himeka itu terlalu polos sehingga dia dengan asyiknya tetap mengejar serangga tersebut.

"Kyaa!" jerit Himeka tatkala merasakan kalau kakinya terjerumus ke dalam sesuatu. Teman-temannya yang sudah mengingatkan kalau ia tidak boleh mengejar serangga aneh itu pun langsung berlari mengejar Himeka. Tepat setelahnya, suara jeritan Himeka menghilang disusul oleh hilangnya lubang tersebut.

"Himeka-_chan_!" seru Karin.

"Oi Himeka!" kali ini, Michi-lah yang berteriak. Percuma saja, tak ada yang menyahut.

"Hime… ka…" gumam Kazusa yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Bahkan matanya terasa memanas tatkala merasakan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.

"Sudah! Jangan menangis. Sudah cukup. Banyak sekali yang menangis hari ini!" ketus Kazune dengan ekspresi datarnya—seperti biasanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau, dia benar-benar mencemaskan keberadaan adiknya itu.

"Bagus. Di saat teman, atau saudara, atau adik, atau siapalah itu yang pasti sangat dekat denganmu hilang, dan kau masih bisa-bisanya berkata ketus seperti itu, teman macam apa kau, heh?" tanya Jin.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Kuga. Kau tak mengerti apa-apa. Ayo, Karin. Kita pergi," kata Kazune yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Karin yang sebenarnya tidak menginginkan hal ini pun menatap Kazusa yang dibalas berupa anggukan dan dengan tatapan 'Kau-bersama-Kazune-_nii_-saja'.

"Kazune-_kun_, tunggu!" seru Karin sambil berlari mengejar Kazune yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat mereka kini berada.

"Kazune-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Karin setelah dirinya berada di sebelah Kazune.

"Aku tidak tahu, Karin. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu saja sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri," jawab Kazune sambil menerawang jauh. Bahkan iris safirnya bisa melihat betapa sadisnya pembunuhan yang lagi-lagi berada di depan mereka.

"Apa kau… lelah?" tanya Karin sambil menatap wajah rupawan Kazune dengan ekor matanya.

"Lelah? Ya, aku lelah. Aku saja tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Karasuma." jawab Kazune sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin bahwa biang dari semua ini adalah Karasuma?"

Kazune menghela napas. Memang harus membutuhkan kesabaran jika sedang menjelaskan suatu hal kepada seorang Hanazono Karin. "Itu karena, aku dan Kuga ke sini bersama dengan Karasuma Kirio—seharusnya, namun dia hilang di sini. Begitu pun dengan Kazusa, Himeka, Michi yang diajak ke sini dengan Karasuma Kirika. Kau seharusnya dengan Karasuma Rika."

"Ya, aku memang ke sini dengan Karasuma Rika." jawab Karin dan Kazune menghela napas panjang.

"Ckck, ternyata kalian sudah menyadarinya, eh?" suara gadis yang beberapa jam lalu didengar oleh Karin berucap. Karin dan Kazune pun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

Ah…

"Karin, kita berjumpa lagi rupanya," kata gadis itu dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"Rika…?" gumam Karin pada Rika yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Sementara Kazune, dengan ekspresi datar namun tatapan mata yang membunuh pun berbicara,

"Kau bagian dari Karasuma, kan? Kau yang menjadi biang dari semua ini, kan?" hardik Kazune dengan mempersiapkan pisaunya. Rika tertawa keras namun memilukan.

"Aku? Yang menjadi biang dari semua ini? Hah, kau sungguh konyol, Kujo." balas Rika sambil memperlihatkan seringainya. Sementara Kazune menatapnya heran—sedangkan Karin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, entah apa itu.

"Hah," desah Rika sembari menunduk. Seringai yang tersungging di wajahnya semakin melebar.

"Karin, kau sungguh melupakanku, ya?" gumam Rika yang membuat Kazune menoleh ke arah Karin, sementara Karin yang ditatap hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"__Karin-_chan_!" seru seorang anak yang spertinya masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Anak perempuan berambut _brunette _yang sedang menggambar pun menolehkan kepalanya sebab merasa namanya dipanggil._

_"__Oh, Rika-_chan_!" balas Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya demi menyapa gadis yang dipanggilnya Rika. Gadis bermarga Karasuma itu segera duduk di meja depan Karin menggambar._

_"__Hei, Rika-_chan_, kau tidak boleh duduk di meja!" seru Karin sembari menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya. Terbawa suasana dari Rika, mungkin._

_"__Ah, biar saja. Lagi pula, _sensei _sedang di taman bermain dan kelas kita sepi, benar?" kata Rika. Gadis yang diikat _twintail _di bawah itu nyengir lebar._

_Karin memutar bola mata zamrudnya malas. "Tapi itu menggangguku!" seru Karin dengan menggembungkan pipinya, sungguh manis dan begitu lugu._

_"__Hihihi, Karin-_chan_, kenapa begitu? Lagian, kamu lagi apa sih?" tanya Rika._

_"__Tentu saja menggambar! Kau tidak lihat apa di sini ada krayon dan kertas?" hardik Karin dan membuat Rika _sweatdrop _seketika. Gadis manis ini jika sudah dalam keadaan kesal atau marah, bisa saja menjadi _yandere_._

_"__Ah, oke oke. Tapi, kembalikan _mood_-mu," kata Rika sambil meloncat turun dari meja Karin, sementara Karin membalasnya dengan senyuman._

_"__Err, mau ke kantin, nggak? Aku lapar nih," kata Karin sambil meremas perutnya dan membuat Rika _sweatdrop _untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Karin segera menarik tangan Rika sebelum mendapat izin dari sang empunya. Sementara barang-barangnya bahkan ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa dibereskannya terlebih dulu. Ckck, dasar anak kecil._

_"__Waa~ roti belut," ujar Karin dengan mata berbinar tatkala melihat roti belut di kantin sekolahnya._

_Rika menatapnya heran dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Hn? Kau suka roti belut, Karin?" tanyanya._

_"__Ya! Aku suka. Terutama karena Ayahku mengatakan kalau dulu Ibuku menyukai roti belut, lagi pula rasanya enak." jawab Karin. Rika mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu kalau Ibu Karin telah meninggal karena kecelakaan di saat usia Karin baru satu tahun._

_XXOXX_

_"__Karin-_chan_, _doushite no_?" tanya Rika sembari menghampiri Karin yang tumben-tumbennya duduk sendiri di ayunan sekolah mereka. Biasanya ia bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun hari ini terlihat berbeda, gadis berambut _brunette _itu menunduk dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. _

_"_Daijoubu yo_," balas Karin pelan. Biar saja Rika baru menginjak umur lima tahun, tapi gadis itu tahu kalau sahabatnya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja._

_"__Cerita saja," ucap Rika dan membuat Karin mendongak. Iris _ruby _Rika terbelalak begitu melihat iris _emerald _Karin yang sembab dan merah. Gadis itu benar-benar habis menangis._

_"__K-Kau kenapa?" tanya Rika terkejut. Sedang Karin menghapus air matanya yang mulai kembali mengalir dengan kasar._

_"__Ayahku meninggal," dua patah kata yang diucapkan Karin dengan berat hati disertai suara yang bergetar berbicara. Rika yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut._

_"__Kenapa bisa?" tanya Rika._

_"__Kata Bibiku, Ayah terkena serangan jantung." jawab Karin yang kembali menunduk. Air mata pun mengalir membanjiri pipinya._

_"__Sudah sudah, jangan nangis dong!" hibur Rika sambil menepuk pelan pundak Karin yang masih terisak._

_"__Makasih," balas Karin._

_XXOXX_

_"__Rika-_chan_, kata Bibiku aku harus pindah ke Tokyo," ujar Karin sedih. Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu setelah hari di mana Ayahnya Karin meninggal. Dan kini, ia harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang di Fukuoka._

_"__Apa? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rika._

_"__Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal, itu artinya aku akan diasuh oleh Bibiku yang tinggal di Tokyo. Maka dari itu aku harus pindah," jelas Karin. Rika ingin protes namun ia tidak bisa melontarkannya._

_"__T-Tapi, apa kau akan kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya Rika. Ah, suaranya sudah mulai terdengar bergetar. Dan ia tidak mau menangis di depan sahabatnya sendiri!_

_"__Ya! Secepat yang kubisa!" kata Karin dengan cengirannya._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Dan, aku masih belum menerima kalau kau pergi, Karin. Selama bertahun-tahun ini aku hanya bisa menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Terlebih saat kita bertemu tadi, kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku, Karin." jelas Rika mengakhiri ceritanya. Karin benar-benar tidak menyangka pada dirinya sendiri! Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan sahabatnya sendiri?

_"__Hiks… Karin-_chan_…" _

Suara itu…

Karin dan Kazune serentak mencari asal suara tersebut. Namun nihil, tak tertemukan jua.

_"__Aku ingin… dengan dunia di mana semua harapanku terkabul. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Karin-_chan_ dan kembali seperti dulu lagi!"_

Suara yang memilukan hati itu kembali terdengar.

"_Doushite, _Karin? Mencari asal suara itu, huh?" tanya Rika sambil menatap wajah Karin dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak ada emosi yang tergambarkan…

Tapi matanya mengatakan kalau gadis itu kesepian.

"Tentu saja itu semua dari pikiranmu!" seru Rika disusul dengan sebuah pedang yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

* * *

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kazusa pada Jin dan Michiru. Kini mereka masih berada di tempat menghilangnya Himeka.

"Kujo itu lelaki—biar pun wajahnya yang tidak meyakinkan. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia bisa menjaga diri, terutama menjaga Dewi—maksudku, Karin," jawab Jin (sok) serius sambil menerawang ke langit yang kini sudah mulai gelap.

Michi yang masih memikirkan kejadian tentang Ami pun menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh sedih lagi. Jadilah diri sendiri, pikirnya.

"Hah, dari pada harus di sini terus, lebih baik kita cari Himeka atau susul Kazune-_kun_!" kata Michi dengan gaya sok kerennya. Kazusa _sweatdrop_, _ini cowok gampang banget sih ganti _mood_-nya!_

"Mereka ke mana?" pertanyaan Jin itu sukses membuat Michi terdiam dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kalau Kazune-_nii_ dan Karin ke arah sana." kata Kazusa sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan yang arahnya ke Utara. "Tapi aku ingin mencari Himeka…"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Suara itu membuat ketiga orang tersebut langsung menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat tua itu menepuk kedua tangannya. Seringaian lebar jelas tersungging di wajahnya.

"Karena adikku sudah memulainya, aku juga tak mau ketinggalan," ujarnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihatlah sepasang mata _ruby _yang identik dengan milik Karasuma Rika.

"Karasuma Kirio, huh?" gumam Jin sambil membalikkan badan seratus delapan puluh derajat demi berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Yang ditanya hanya dapat menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja Michi teringat akan 'Ami'-nya. Sebuah gejolak kemarahan kembali dirasakan olehnya. Alhasil, sebuah pedang muncul di genggaman tangan kanan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Karasuma…" gumamnya dengan suara berat sambil mengangkat pedangnya. Kazusa yang berdiri di belakangnya pun mundur beberapa langkah, mimik wajahnya terlihat syok dikarenakan ia baru pertama kali melihat Michi yang seperti ini.

"Mau melawan _Nii-san_-ku, eh? Kalau begitu, lawan aku dulu!" ujar Kirika yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. Melihat wajah cantik Kirika, membuat Michi terbelalak.

"Kirika…?" sungguh. Ia lupa semuanya. Ia lupa kalau Kirika juga adalah bagian dari keluarga Karasuma.

Ah, jika seorang seperti Michi marah, mungkin saja ia akan membunuh dengan membabi buta tanpa pandang bulu.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Michi. Bagaimana dengan… Ami?" tanya Kirika dengan seringainya. Mendengar kata Ami membuat kemarahan Michi lagi-lagi terpancing. Kedua irisnya yang berbeda warna itu memandang tajam Kirika, seolah bisa melubangi kepala gadis di depannya hanya dengan tatapannya saja.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"__Hei, Michi. Mau makan siang denganku tidak?" tanya Kirika dengan membawa sekotak bento. Sementara Michi yang baru keluar dari kelasnya pun berpikir sejenak._

_"__Oh, maaf ya, Kirika. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Ami." kata Michi sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kirika yang menghela napas panjang. _Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada harapan lagi untukku_, batinnya._

_"__Kirika? Kau lihat apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Miyon, teman sekelasnya. _

_Kirika tersenyum sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak ada kok. Hey, ayo ke kantin," jawabnya sambil langsung menarik lengan Miyon. Sang empunya hanya pasrah diseret oleh sahabatnya sendiri._

_"__Kau pesan apa?" tanya Miyon setibanya mereka di kantin. Kirika yang sebenarnya sedang memperhatikan Michi dan Ami pun tersentak kaget._

_"__A-Ah, Ramen saja deh," kata Kirika. Miyon yang sebenarnya heran dengan tingkah laku Kirika yang beberapa hari terakhir ini aneh pun mengangguk dan memesan Ramen kepada Ibu kantin._

_"__Ramen dua," kata Miyon sambil berjalan ke sebuah meja yang kosong dan Kirika mengekornya dari belakang._

Ah, bodohnya kau, Miyon. Kamu malah memilih meja yang berada di sebelah Michi, _rutuk Kirika dalam hatinya, dan akhirnya pun ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat seorang yang disukainya makan berdua sambil sesekali melakukan adegan yang romantis. Itu hanya membuat hati Kirika semakin panas dan sakit…_

_"__Kirika, kau… menyukai Michi, ya?" tanya Miyon dengan berbisik dan hanya Kirika yang dapat mendengarnya. _Bingo_. Tepat sasaran._

_"__Tidak!" balas Kirika cepat sembari membuang muka. Oh sayang, Miyon dapat menebak mimik wajahmu dan juga bahasa tubuhmu._

_"__Wajahmu memerah…" ujar Miyon polos dan Kirika hanya menghela napas panjang._

_"__Oke, oke. Aku memang menyukai cowok itu, tapi kumohon jangan kau beritahu siapa-siapa. Bahkan keluargaku pun tak mengetahui hal ini," kata Kirika dengan tampang memohon. _Tentu saja semua orang akan mengetahuinya karena bahasa tubuhmu itu sangat jelas adanya, _pikir Miyon _sweatdrop.

_"__Iya, kau tenang saja." jawab Miyon. Sebenarnya ia juga prihatin. Sayang sekali, Kirika. Hanya ada Ami-lah di mata pemuda berambut karamel itu._

_Entah itu hanya cinta monyet semata atau cinta sejati. Tidak ada yang dapat menebaknya, benar?_

* * *

BRAK!

Michi, Kazusa, dan Kirika serentak menoleh ke arah Jin yang tersungkur ke belakang.

"Ah, sepertinya kita jangan bertarung di sini," kata Kirika sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Dan munculah sebuah bola berwarna ungu gelap yang semakin lama semakin melingkari ketiga tubuh orang itu.

"Di mana Himeka?!" seru Jin sambil berkali-kali mencoba menyerang, biar pun gagal karena tentu saja senjata yang digunakan oleh Kirio jauh lebih baik daripada senjata yang digunakannya.

"Oh, maksudmu gadis ini?" tanya Kirio santai dengan sebuah bola cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan nampaklah Himeka yang terkurung di dalamnya.

"Cih," Jin berdecih kesal sambil mengelap darah yang mulai mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

"Karasuma!"

* * *

"Kenapa, Karin?" tanya Rika dengan napas yang tersengal akibat beberapa kali mencoba untuk menghindari serangan Kazune. Sementara Karin sedari tadi hanya diam dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Apa… masih ada kesempatan untuk kita mengulanginya dari awal lagi?" tanya Karin dengan suara yang bergetar, membuat Kazune dan Rika hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa maksudmu, eh?" tanya Rika menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya… aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi," jawab Karin. Suaranya semakin bergetar hingga terdengar isakan. Sementara Rika masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya tanpa ada rasa prihatin sedikit pun.

"Hah, sudah terlambat," kata Rika dengan seringainya. Pandangan Karin kabur, semakin lama hanya ada kegelapan yang melingkupi dirinya. Ah, kesadarannya masih utuh. Berarti memang gelap di sini.

"Kazune-_kun_…?" Karin mengedarkan pandangannya, tak ada secercah cahaya yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Kazune-_kun_?" kali ini Karin menaikkan sedikit oktaf suaranya.

"Kazune-_kun_!" Karin berseru sekuat tenaga. Bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun mulai keluar dan membanjiri wajahnya. _Nangis lagi kan, _pikir Karin.

"Hei, Karin!"

"Woi! Karin!"

"Hanazono-_san_?"

"Karin-_chan_…?"

Karin dapat mendengarnya, suara teman-temannya sangat jelas terdengar olehnya.

Karin berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Silau, Karin menyipitkan matanya. Semakin lama semakin jelas melihat wajah teman-temannya yang memandangnya cemas.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi mengigau terus, berisik tahu!" hardik Kazune. Hanya Kazune-lah yang sepertinya sangat kesal.

"Segitunya," cibir Karin. _Jadi, yang tadi itu mimpi?_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Tok… tok… tok…

Karin mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan cat krem. Tak lama terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Krieeettt

"Eh, Karin-_chan_?"

Karin membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar nan manis.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Rika-_chan_,"

* * *

_# FIN #_

* * *

Makin ke bawah makin _absurd _ih *nangis jerit-jerit*

Maklumlah, kena wb pas di tengah cerita dan berusaha bangkit. Makanya _fail _banget!

Oh ya, buat Shiro Kuro, maaf ya. Udah ditawar jadi 10k eh tak taunya malah 7k. Dengan hasil yang mengecewakan pula!

Oke, buat sahabatku di RL, selamat ulang tahun! Panjang umur dan sehat selalu, makin sukses bikin fanfik _horror_-nya *grin*. Maaf kalau ini nggak banget!

Udahlah, segini aja. Lagi gak ada _mood _buat ngebacot banyak. Oke, _see you next time minna!_


End file.
